Thanks, Kid
'Warning: Contains the shipping of Wendy Corduroy and Dipper Pines' Dipper Pines was awoken in the middle of the night by a noise, it was quiet, barely detectable to normal ears. Of course, Dipper wasn't exactly 'normal'. He sat up, looking around, squinting a bit to adjust his eyes to the dark. He was trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from, and what it was...It sounded almost like...Tears? He looked over to his sister, Mabel, maybe she was upset over losing Mermando or those boy band guys again, but it wasn't her. She was fast asleep, a stuffed animal of what he believed to be a tiger squeezed tight to her chest. He smiled a bit, it was nice to see her so at ease for once, what with everything being such a mess lately. He would rest easier now knowing Gideon was gone and his sister was safe. Of course, he couldn't continue that rest with this noise. He got up from his bed, creeping quietly downstairs, hoping not to awake his Great Uncle. There was really no worry, though, the man slept like a log. That sound, he guessed, appeared to be coming from outside. He walked through the exibits in the Mystery Shack, (they looked kind of creepy at night), and into the gift shop, where the exit was. Dipper wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to go out there, he knew what kind of things lurked around at night, but he had to put a stop the that sound, or he'd never get any sleep. He took in a deep breath, putting on his most threatening face, (which wasn't really all that threatening), and approached the door, reaching up to grab the handle, and pulling it open. He looked around, the sound was louder now, so it was definitely coming from out here, but where? As he squinted and looked around through the darkness, he wished he had been smart enough to grab a flashlight before going out there. Dipper decided to follow his ears, going around the Shack to directly underneath his and his sister's attic window. There, sitting curled up against the wall, was none other than... "Wendy?" Startled, the red-haired teen sat up, looking at the young boy standing before her. Hastily, her hand went up to her reddened eyes, wiping away what appeared to be tears. What happened to Wendy? ''Dipper thought sadly. He was a bit embarrassed, standing outside in nothing but his orange t-shirt, a pair of boxers, and socks, especially in front of, in his opinion, one of the most beautiful girls in the world, but this was no time for that. Wendy was upset, and as her close friend, (''and future husband), it was Dipper's job to see to it she wasn't so upset. Wendy sniffled, "Oh, uh...Hey, Dip." Clearly, she was trying to pass off as cool, but Dipper could detect the light shakiness to her voice. He also saw dried tear tracks going down her face. "Wendy, what happened?" Dipper asked, concerned as he approached, slowly. "Nothing, I...I'm fine." 'To be finished later because my brain died :P' Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Stories Category:Gravity Falls Category:WenDip